


Cold Casting

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Civilian Leonard Snart, Cock Cages, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Criminal Barry Allen, Hulk Dildo, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safewords, Sculpting, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Specialty Store, Unsafe Sex, toy making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Leonard Snart seeks out the assistance of toy maker Barry Allen for a very special project.





	Cold Casting

Custom leather harnesses, vinyl chaps, studded restraints; Leonard Snart offered it all for a price.

His shop, Four Quarters, was not a typical sex store. Most of what he sold was made to order, his windows filled with trim mannequins boldly donning his kinky wares. He also carried a line of exotic lingerie designed by his sister, whips and paddles crafted by his best friend, but very little else in the way of toys.

Len preferred to provide garments that would make people feel empowered in the bedroom and didn’t have much interest beyond that. 

His business had flourished, winning customers over with his attention to detail and high quality products. He shipped his creations all across the world and his name was synonymous with fine fetish wear. 

He was used to taking on very unusual orders, receiving such requests through email. Privacy was very important to his clients and he took every precaution to ensure total discretion.

One of his longtime customers sent him a message asking if he could provide a custom sex toy. 

Oh, but not just any sex toy.

He wanted a dildo sculpted to look like it belonged to the Hulk. 

A giant Hulk cock.

Len scrubbed a hand over his face as he read back over the extremely detailed request. Amongst previous orders for this customer, he had made a bright green leather chastity harness so he shouldn’t have been too surprised.

He didn’t want to touch it. He knew nothing about creating a custom toy like this, but his client said cost was not an issue. 

Considering how much the client had ordered from him previously, Len knew that to be true. 

He pursed his lips thoughtfully, eyes scanning over the screen of his laptop as he weighed his options. 

His sister had been pestering him to branch out, filtering through the list of possible toy makers she had gathered for him. Unique toys were a booming market, one that maybe it was finally time for him to explore.

For such a special project, he was going to need some help.

It was how he ended up at Barry Allen’s door, a toy maker and sculptor whose name had earned itself several little stars on his sister’s list. He didn’t have the most experience or the largest portfolio, unsure why this was the one she insisted that he go into business with. 

When the door opened, Len knew exactly why. 

Barry Allen was absolutely gorgeous. Tall, long legs, bright smile, and a soft mop of brown hair. 

Oh, he was exactly Len’s type.

“Barry Allen,” the young man said cheerfully, waving him in. “Nice to meet you!”

“Leonard Snart,” he said with a smirk, shaking his hand firmly. “A pleasure.”

The studio apartment looked like a toy shop had exploded. There were hundreds of action figures and statuettes everywhere, many still in the original packaging. 

The furniture was old but well maintained, covered in colorful pillows and blankets. A large work space overtook nearly half the room, all the tables covered in old paint splatters aplenty.

Everything was warm and cluttered, a cozy sort of chaos that Len found incredibly inviting. 

There was a wall plastered with neatly printed letters, each one carefully pinned up with care in a strange contrast to the rest of the messy apartment. 

“What’s this?” Len asked, quirking his brows as he stepped over to take a look.

“Ah! My hall of fame!” Barry said proudly. “It’s all my cease and desist orders from the companies whose toys I’ve knocked off.”

“Hmm, DC didn’t like you selling an Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma Puppy Play Bondage Set?” Len laughed, skimming the massive collection of offenses.

“They were not fans,” Barry chuckled. “Right on up there with my Batarang Butt Plugs and my Captain America Nipple Shields.”

“Why, Barry,” Len drawled playfully. “You’re a criminal mastermind!”

“Aw! Just a little one!” Barry protested. “It’s not my fault that what I call ‘inspired fan art’, they call ‘copyright infringement’!”

“Have you ever done any original work?”

“Of course,” Barry replied. “But that doesn’t sell, you know? People don’t want Maurice Martine’s cock. They wanna have freakin’ Dean Winchester’s.”

“Maurice who?”

“Exactly,” Barry laughed, heading over towards the kitchenette area. “Uhm, can I get you something to drink?”

“Sure,” Len said, following him and watching the swing of his hips intently. “I am very interested in eventually designing a full line of toys, all original concepts.”

“And uh, Bruce Banner’s Hulk cock was your first idea?” 

“It was a private request for a very loyal client,” Len replied with a short laugh. “Think of this as a little test run.”

“Gotcha.” Barry picked up two mugs and sniffed them cautiously He caught Len staring at him and explained, “Making sure these are cups for food and not for paint. Artist problems.”

”Uh huh.” Len smiled fondly, finding this young man already very endearing. He was definitely going to look forward to working with him.

“So! Uh, I’m guessing for Hulk cock, eh... big, thick, and green?”

“I actually have very exact specifications,” Len replied, bringing up the email on his phone to show Barry.

“Twelve inches?” Barry grinned as he skimmed over the message and whistled low, pouring them both a mug of cheap red wine. “Ohhh, and very veiny. Wow, like really veiny. Hmm. All right.”

Len sipped the wine, smirking as he said, “From what I understand, custom pieces like this cost between fifty to a hundred dollars.”

“More or less. The bigger the piece, the more silicone that’s required, so the price goes up. Plus, this is an original piece. It’s not like I already have a mold hanging around for a giant Hulk cock. I’ll have to make one from scratch.”

“Cost is not an issue,” Len said immediately. “Would five hundred dollars be enough to get started?”

“Five hundred?” Barry nearly choked on his wine, laughing, “Fuck! For five hundred dollars I’ll get started right now!”

“I’m curious to see the process,” Len said, finishing off his wine and helping himself to another mug. “Unless you have some anxiety about being watched?”

“No, but it’s gonna take a few hours,” Barry said skeptically.

“I’ve got time,” Len replied with a warm smile. He was already texting his sister a message of gratitude and a request for her to watch the shop for the rest of the evening. He had no intentions of leaving any time soon. 

“All right!” Barry grinned, pouring another mug and nodding for Len to follow him over to the largest of the work tables. He got out a large tub of bright pink clay, already starting to squeeze it and knead it into a generally phallic shape.

“Why is it pink?” Len raised his brows curiously. “You do know what color the Hulk is...”

“Yes!” Barry laughed, sticking out his tongue playfully. “I just happen to have a ton of pink clay and the color doesn’t matter for this part.”

“Walk me through it,” Len said, tipping back his mug as he watched. 

“Well, the very first step is to create the sculpture that we’ll make the mold from,” Barry said, his fingers moving like lightning. “Once this is done, I’ll bake it so it hardens up.”

“Did you always want to be a toy maker?” 

“I wanted to be a cop actually,” Barry replied honestly “Wanted to help people. That didn’t really work out and I got into art when I was a foster kid. So, I opted to be a sculptor instead.

“I really did wanna make beautiful things, but that didn’t exactly work out either because nobody wanted to buy my work. So, desperate and broke, I took a job making a line of Mighty Transforming Strong Warriors for a company in China.”

“Not rangers of the mighty morphing variety?” Len chuckled warmly.

“Not quite. They loved my sculpts and it just went from there. I’ve spent the last eight years making knockoff toys that end up in dollar bins and flea markets, but hey, it pays the bills.”

“And your, ahem, adult endeavors?”

“That came a little later,” Barry replied, pausing to measure the cock. “And honestly, the money is better.”

“What about the legal troubles?” Len nodded at the wall of letters.

“Oh, please,” Barry snickered, “I just smile and promise I won’t ever do it again and make something else. Part of what helps my toys sell because they will always be a limited release, you know?”

“Mmm. So, you were a foster kid?”

“You ask a lot of questions!” Barry replied with a nervous laugh. “Definitely gonna need more to drink to survive this interrogation, officer.”

“I’m merely curious about my potential business partner,” Len said innocently, retrieving the bottle of wine and refilling their mugs. “If you’re willing to indulge me, of course.”

“Mm,” Barry hummed. “Well. Might as well get it out now.” He took a deep breath and a long drink of wine before saying brightly, “My father is in prison for murdering my mother. A family friend tried to adopt me, but his application fell through and I went into the foster system.”

“Christ,” Len breathed. He had not been expecting such a blunt answer. 

Barry maintained his chipper disposition as he worked on cutting in veins along the shaft of the cock, saying, “Look, it’s not a pity story. This is just my life. Good or bad, everything’s that happened has brought me to where I am right now. Got my own place, building the Hulk’s cock, drinking five dollar wine with you.”

“You have an amazingly bright point of view, Barry,” Len said genuinely. “Especially for someone who’s lived what had to be such a dark life.”

Barry fidgeted and blushed at the compliment, his eyes focused on his work. “I guess so. I’m just me.”

“Well,” Len said, gently touching his forearm, “I’m impressed.”

Barry’s cheek colored even more beautifully, saying, “Well, what about you? What’s your tragic life story?”

“Mother died when I was a child, leaving me in the loving arms of my abusive and alcoholic father. He died when I was in middle school, right after my half sister was born.”

“Oh, fuck,” Barry gasped, “I didn’t mean... about it being tragic? I just-“

“No, it’s fine,” Len cut in politely. “There’s no telling what sort of monster I might have turned out to be if he had raised me. My grandfather took me and my sister in, and yes, we had our struggles, but I was happy.”

“And designing fetish clothing?” Barry asked with a faintly coy smile. “When did that happen?”

“I like making things that allow people to feel strong even when their balls are hanging out,” Len said with a wink. He glanced down at Barry’s sculpture, genuine surprise in his voice as he noted, “That looks incredible.”

”Thanks!”

“Thought you said this was going to take a few hours?”

“It is! This is just the beginning,” Barry snorted. “Why? Do you have someone to get home to? Boyfriend? Husband?”

“Is that your way of asking if I’m single, Barry?” Len purred softly. 

“Just trying,to get to know my potential business partner,” Barry said with an angelic pout. 

“I am very single,” Len answered after a moment, his long fingers tracing the rim of his mug. 

“See? Good information to know!” Barry popped the clay cock onto a metal tray and stuck it inside the oven, humming as he adjusted the temperature. 

“And you, Barry?” 

“Also single,” he said with a smirk. 

Len stepped close, close enough that Barry backed up against his kitchen counter to steady himself. “You know, I think you might just be the most gorgeous criminal I’ve ever met.”

“Have you met many criminals?” Barry asked breathlessly, glancing down at Len’s lips. 

“A few,” Len replied honestly, tilting his head in and caressing Barry’s cheek. “But never one quite as lovely as yourself.”

The oven dinged, startling Barry away to find mitts and pull out the baked cock. “All righty!” he said anxiously, clearly flustered. “Now, uhm, now it’s time to get hard.”

“Pardon?” Len tried to hide his disappointment at being interrupted, downing the last of his wine.

“If you want to make something hard, you use a soft mold,” Barry explained with a little giggle. “But if you want something soft, ahem, you gotta start out hard.”

“I can feel all of my creative juices already flowing,” Len teased, watching Barry set the giant cock down on his work table. “What now?”

“Well, while all of our creative juices flow and congeal, we let this cool for a few minutes. Any last minute adjustments we want to make have to happen now before we start casting.”

“Mmm.”

“So, are we pleased with our Hulk cock?” Barry asked with a grin, turning the monstrous thing all around for Len’s inspection.

“Consider my juices boiling,” Len purred in reply, laughing softly. “It’s perfect. Now, what do you do next?”

“So! We start casting now,” Barry announced as he mixed up a small batch of a milky liquid in a bowl. “We just need a little tiny bit to create the sheath.”

“Looks like come. Really thick come.”

“It’s silicone! Pay attention! This first layer is the most important,” Barry teased with a bright smile as he painted the silicone along the giant cock. “This is what’s called the beauty coat. It’s gonna capture all those juicy and veiny details.

“We add another layer and some gauze. This will add some strength and help keep it all together. Now! We have to build our mold wall while that sets up. Grab some of that wood at your feet.”

“Mmm, not sure it hangs quite that low,” Len chuckled warmly.

“The scraps!” Barry laughed, blushing gorgeously.

Len grinned, picking up some of the wooden pieces he found and offering them over.

“So! Next we build the mold wall around our, ahem, specimen,” Barry said, smiling gleefully as he constructed a firm wall around the cock. He used duct tape to hold the corners and started jamming clay inside, pausing to take swig of his wine.

“Why clay?” Len asked, watching him curiously. “Thought you said we have to get hard to make something soft.”

“It’s a two part mold,” Barry explained. “We gotta make it in two halves so once we pour our rubber in, we can pull it apart to get our prize. Trust me! I got this.”

“Mmm, and you’re sure that you know what you’re doing?” 

“I’m a professional!” Barry declared, smoothing the clay out until the bottom half of the box was filled. “Next, we pour in the alginate to fill it up the rest of the way and that makes the first part of our mold.”

“The algi-what?”

“Alginate!” Barry said, ushering Len to his side of the table. “Come here! You can help me with this part!”

Len finished off his wine and carefully walked over to join him. 

“Okie dokie!” Barry pulled out a giant bucket, a tub full of white powder, and a jug of water. “One scoop for every cup of water. Same stuff dentists use to take teeth impressions because it sets up so fast.”

Len found a giant spoon being pressed into his hand while Barry dumped in powder and water, urging him to start stirring.

“You have to really get in there!” Barry laughed, his hands folding over top of Len’s and trying to help him. 

Len enjoyed the warmth of Barry’s body pressing into his side, doing his best to focus on combining the alginate. It was nearly impossible with Barry’s fingers curling with his own and that bright smile of his lighting up his handsome face.

“Hey! Keep stirring!” Barry urged, bumping their hips together. “Once it’s mixed, we only have a few minutes to pour before it starts setting up.”

“Better pour quickly.”

“Oh?”

“Because I am planning on kissing you,” Len purred. “And once I start, I’m not sure when I’ll stop.”

“I think it’s mixed enough,” Barry squeaked, the flesh of his face cycling through several awesome shades of red. He grabbed the bucket, dumping the liquid into the mold until it was overflowing. 

Len had his hands on Barry’s hips the second the bucket clattered to the floor, turning him around and planting a greedy kiss on his lips. 

Barry moaned loudly, his arms clinging to Len’s shoulder and licking into his mouth. He was a live wire, frantic and eager, pushing himself flush against Len’s chest.

Len couldn’t get enough. He adored all the needy little noises Barry made when he touched him, mapping out all the lines of his lean figure. He lifted him up on the table, panting softly as he worked to get their shirts out of the way.

Barry was right there with him, breaking the passionate lock of their lips only long enough for shirts to go flying off before diving back in. The kiss was hot, a perfect slide of lips and tongue, fueled by the heat of their bare skin pressing so close. 

Len’s fingers were dipping below the hem Barry’s jeans, tracing over the button with his thumb as he purred, “It seems I’ve gotten your creative juices flowing.”

Barry giggled, reaching down to palm Len’s hard cock as he teased back, “Oh, and I’d say you’re feeling _very_ inspired right now.”

Len chuckled, kissing him again passionately. He knew there was no way he could ever get enough of those amazing lips now that he’d had a taste.

“Mmmph,” Barry mumbled, “We’ve gotta finish the mold.”

“Right now?” Len huffed.

“Yes!” Barry insisted, swiping a hand through his hair as he slid off the table to grab the bucket. “I just have to pour the other side and then we can get right back to this.”

“Or, option B, forget the damn thing and you let me bend you over this table instead?”

“Tempting,” Barry said with a wink, quickly mixing up another batch of alginate. “Very tempting! But you hired me to complete a task, Mr. Snart! And I do take my work very seriously.”

Len was downright pouting as he watched Barry work, moving behind him and squeezing his hips.

Barry squeaked softly, glancing back at Len as he protested, “It’ll only take a second!”

“I’m not doing anything,” Len replied innocently. “Carry on. Don’t let me distract you.”

Barry grinned, flipping the mold over as he said, “Now that the first half of the mold is set, we have to pour the second. So, we pull out all that clay from before...”

Len unbuttoned Barry’s jeans, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Mm, just a placeholder, right?”

“Y-yes,” Barry nodded, reaching for a small spatula. “Before we pour the rest, we have to cut mold keys. A small break in the mold to help it lock together and take it apart.”

“Fascinating,” Len breathed, discovering two things very quickly when he pushed Barry’s jeans down. 

The first was that Barry wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

The second was that he had a silicone cock cage snugly locked on his dick. 

A closer look revealed the Batman logo was stamped right across the head, Len unable to resist a chuckle, “A Batman chastity cage?”

“It’s my Batman Cock Cave, thank you,” Barry corrected, his voice surprisingly steady even as Len fondled his balls. “Now! Some people just cut out little rectangles for mold keys. I always do a lightning bolt.”

“Mmhmm,” Len hummed, stroking Barry’s sack and teasing the base of his cock where the edge of the cage squeezed him. 

Barry’s hand was shaking as he cut out zig zag chunks to form his lightning bolt, picking up the bucket and quickly pouring the second batch of alginate in. “N-now we just wait for this to set up...”

“Mmhm,” Len hummed again, kneeling down behind Barry and helping him step out of his jeans. He grabbed his asscheeks, spreading them wide and appraising his sweet hole.

Barry shuddered from head to toe, his back arching out to offer himself willingly, panting, “So, you know, in case the Batman Cock Cage didn’t give it away... I’m a little, uh, adventurous?”

“So am I,” Len promised, kneading Barry’s cheeks, his thumbs sliding inward to massage the tender skin around his ass. “Tell me what you want me to do, Barry.”

“Take charge,” Barry said immediately, the words making Len’s cock twitch. “I don’t want to come until you tell me to... I need...” His voice cracked, sighing, “I need you to tell me what to do.”

“Safeword?” Len replied, a breath away from Barry’s hole, watching it clench and unclench eagerly.

“Bruce Wayne.”

“All right, Barry,” Len said hoarsely, “I’m going to eat your ass out until you’re shaking. Then I think I will fuck you... if I’m satisfied, and only then, I’ll let you come.”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Barry moaned happily.

Len’s tongue plunged forward, savoring the wonderful cry it earned him, growling hungrily. He licked eagerly, swirling in tight circles all around Barry’s hole before starting to push forward. 

Barry’s head smacked against the table, mewling and whimpering softly. 

Len could only push so far, the tight muscle resisting entry, but he kept going. He reached between Barry’s legs, finding his balls and giving them a tender squeeze. 

Barry started rocking his hips back, desperate for more friction. It didn’t long for his thighs to tremble, whining and sobbing against the table, “Oh, God... oh, fuck... it’s so good... Len!”

Len added a finger, slick with spit, just enough to probe the inner rim of Barry’s tight hole. He wanted to draw this out, to really torture and tease him for hours, but he couldn’t wait any longer. 

Barry fussed when Len pulled away, pushing himself up on his elbows and looking back at him. His face was glistening with sweat, flushed a lovely shade of pink, waving at the drawers next to them. “Come on.”

“Ah ah,” Len chastised, lightly smacking Barry’s butt. “You wanted me to be in charge, right?” He found lubricant where Barry had gestured, but made no effort to get himself ready. “That means you have to be patient.”

Barry whined loudly, trying to press back against Len as he begged, “Please... Patience is, like, my worst quality.”

“Which is why we’re going to work on it right now,” Len teased, lubing up his fingers and stroking them between Barry’s cheeks. He kept playing around his tight little hole, dipping in here and there, but still not giving any real relief.

Barry writhed and cried, even slamming his fist down at one point, but he didn’t protest again. He was giving in, a beautiful sublime expression softening his face as he finally relaxed. 

Len waited until he saw that submission before plunging his fingers in, watching Barry nearly jump right off the floor as he buried himself down to the knuckle. He worked his ass open in slow, deep strokes, purring, “Such a good boy for me...”

“Fuck! Yes!” Barry cried triumphantly, melting beneath Len’s skilled fingers and grinding down against his hand. “Your good boy, yes... fuck!”

Len’s balls were about to burst, fumbling for the lube and pulling out his cock. He rubbed the head up against Barry’s hole, lamenting, “I don’t have protection. This is not exactly what I had planned when I came over here...”

“You clean?”

“Yes.”

“Me, too,” Barry panted eagerly. “Please don’t stop... I want you like this. I want you to come in me.”

Len had to bite the blood out of his cheek to stop himself from moaning. He’d never wanted anything so much. He began to press inside, both of them left groaning together at the tight fit. “Fuck, Barry...”

“Len,” Barry whimpered, reaching back to grab his hip as they savored the first wave of pleasure from being so intimately connected.

Len pressed kisses along Barry’s spine, mouthing at the side of his throat as he started to slam forward. Barry moved with him, rolling into each thrust to take it deeper every time, their bodies in sync as if they had been doing this all of their lives.

Tools were clattering and falling off the table from the force of Len’s cock pounding into Barry, Len’s grunts punctuating all of Barry’s gorgeous cries. 

Len gave Barry a few good spankings, delighted how he clenched down and howled. He had to kiss him, plastering himself across his back to reach his lips, fingers curling into his hair as he sucked on his tongue.

He was already close, the pressure in his loins pleading for release. He grunted a quick warning, Barry twitching beneath him and moaning desperately. Len growled as he came, every muscle focused on pumping his come as deeply as he could.

Barry moaned softly, grinning like a fool, breathlessly praising, “Fuck, Len... so fucking good... that was amazing.”

Len smiled, kissing Barry’s cheek and giving him one last thrust. “Mmmph. You, Barry Allen, are something special.”

“Before you pull out,” Barry said quickly, eyeing him with a sheepish grin, “could you... uh... plug me?”

Len shuddered, repeating, “Plug you?” He popped Barry’s hip, purring, “Wanna keep all my come in you, hmm?”

“At least until I finish the mold,” Barry replied shyly.

“I suppose that’s fair,” Len mused. “Finish our little project and then I’ll let you come?”

“Godddd, yup, that,” Barry nodded eagerly. “Let’s do that.”

“And I would find a plug where exactly?”

“Same drawer.”

Len laughed when he found it, a silver rubber butt plug with a very unique handle. “Is that... is that Thor’s Hammer?”

“It’s my Mjolnir Man Plug,” Barry giggled, sighing contently as Len pulled out, easily fitting the thick plug inside his wet hole.

Len pulled Barry up into his arms, kissing him passionately. He couldn’t believe this gorgeous geek was so utterly perfect. He hugged him close, chuckling, “You truly are amazing, Barry.”

“So are you,” Barry said with a toothy grin. “Mmmph, and that cock of yours. Fuck, we’re making a damn mold of that monster next!”

Len smirked, glancing to the mold and asking, “Speaking of monsters...”

“Right!” Barry turned to grab the mold, shivering as the plug shifted inside of him. He popped off the wood, left with a large gray cube. His fingers found the seam, pulling at the mold keys and it popped cleanly into two halves. 

“Is that it?” Len asked curiously, kissing Barry’s shoulder as he watched.

“Almost,” Barry said, pulling the silicone wrapped cock from the middle. “See, the sheath stays nice and flexible, should come right off like a condom.” He peeled it off the clay Hulk cock, holding it up for Len’s inspection. “Ta-dah!”

“Mmm, now what?”

“Now we mix and pour the silicone,” Barry replied, returning the sheath to the middle of the mold and putting it all back together. He turned it upside down, revealing the open hole left behind in the bottom of the sheath. 

With Len’s help, he gathered the ingredients to create a large batch of silicone, grinning when he added several drops of green dye. He kept going until the mixture was a brilliant shade of emerald, asking, “Do we think that’s an appropriate Hulk green?”

“Perfect,” Len confirmed, watching Barry pour the green silicone down into the mold.

“The sheath will catch all those awesome details from the beauty coat and the mold walls hold it all together while it sets up!” Barry declared proudly, moaning quietly as he moved and the plug moved with him. “And that, mmmph, is how you make a dildo, Mr. Snart.”

“Very impressive,” Len said, fingering around the handle of Barry’s plug. “About how long will it take?”

“To fully cure? Mmm, a few hours at least.” Barry’s eyes fluttered softly, leaning into Len’s touch. “Do you have something in mind to pass the time?”

“Many, many things,” Len promised, giving the plug a light tug. “First on the list is taking off your Batman Cock Cave. You’ve been such a very good boy and I think you’ve earned yourself a spectacular orgasm.”

“Mmmph,” Barry moaned, shivering in anticipation. “And after that?”

“Well,” Len purred, kissing him sweetly with a sly smile, “we’ll just have to see where our creative juices take us, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! <3


End file.
